


Good

by sarken



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Juvenilia, MASH 100th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-15
Updated: 2003-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, the war was good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good

In the beginning, the war was good -- good for her. She had everything she wanted, from an easily-managed affair to control over the entire military outfit.

The end -- the end was a different story. She could barely manage herself, never mind an affair or a whole unit of emotionally scarred civilians wearing soldier clothes. She had publicly gone through her own personal hell and had finally realized that war was a horrid waste.

She preferred the beginning, even though it meant she had to survive three years of hell. She preferred it because, in the beginning, the war was good.


End file.
